My Sister's Keeper
by nightshadow23
Summary: No one ever knew about Navarog's sister, that is because she was kiddnaped, and now Navarog needs help from Kendra, Seth, and the rest of the people at Fablehaven to get her back. Story is better than the summary. spoilers from book 4. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Chapter 1- The dream

She was standing near the edge of Sidestep Cleft at Wyrmroost. Gavin was standing a few feet away.

"Kendra, please. Just listen to me. I'm really sorry. They made me do it. You have to believe me." begged Gavin.

"No! You're Navarog! You're the Demon Prince of Dragons! Why should I believe you? You were gonna kill me!" she screamed back, referring to when he had first presented himself as Navarog.

"That wasn't me Kendra!" he replied. "That wasn't me… Please Kendra, you have to believe me. That was Navarog. I… please Kendra, you have to believe me."

"No! I won't! You're Navarog! You betrayed us!" she screamed, hiding her face in her hands. She heard the ring of metal sliding against metal and she looked up to see Gavin standing with his sword drawn, his face hardened. He had had enough. He had obviously lost patience with her.

"You're right." He said, stepping closer ", I am Navarog. I lied, that was me."

"This is it" Kendra thought, "He is going to kill me, and there is nothing I can do about it." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the death blow. She waited, but it never came. Finally she opened her eyes. Gavin was standing over her with his sword lowered and his face less hard. "But I wasn't lying when I told you that I am sorry Kendra. I –"

"I thought you liked me Gavin." Kendra muttered, "Just shows what a fool I am." She lowered her eyes.

"I do like you Kendra. Just not how you liked me." He sighed. "But that's not the reason I called you here. I need your help."

"Wait a minute, what?"

"Meet me outside your house at sunset on the side facing your bedroom window." Gavin said, his voice fading "Come alone. If it makes you feel better, you can bring a weapon. I will be alone and unarmed." As he said this his voice faded completely and he stepped backward into a swirling, gray fog that enveloped his body.

Kendra began calling his name over and over, but he didn't respond.

When the fog finally cleared, Gavin was gone, and in his place stood an enormous black dragon stood in his place.

"I'm sorry about this Kendra." The words weren't spoken aloud; instead, they were spoken directly into her mind, not unlike when she speaks to the fairy Queen, except without feeling the emotions. Kendra saw Gavin swipe a foreleg at her, but seconds before it hit her, she woke up screaming.

"Kendra! What is it?" Seth said, standing over her bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. I'm fine." She said, trying to convince herself of the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2 I need your help

**Gavin: Say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Bracken: Say it.**

**Me: Never *sticks tongue out at Bracken***

**Bracken: Just say it already!**

**Me: Make me.**

**Gavin: Say it or I'll kill you!**

**Me: Yea? You and what army?**

**Bracken: Say it or I'll tickle you.**

**Me: Noo! Mercy!**

**Bracken: Say it then.**

**Me: Crap. Fine. **.

**Gavin: What was that?**

**Me: I don't own Fablehaven or any of the books in the Inheritance Cycle. Brandon Mull and Christopher Paolini own them. I only own Aryanna. Happy? I hate you both.**

**Bracken: *hahaha* Love ya too.**

**Gavin: Tickle her? Really?**

**Me: By the way everyone, I won't be posting another chapter until I get at least five more reviews. Hope you like this one! Please R&R!**

Chapter 2- "I need your help"

She went outside with Vasilis sheathed at her waist. Her brother still had seven months left before he had to take it to the singing sisters. Kendra looked at her feet; did she really want to do this? Vasilis was a powerful sword, but would it be a match against the Demon Prince of Dragons?

"I have to do this." She thought over and over in her head. "I have to do this."

She looked up. Silhouetted against the orange sunset, stood the form of a boy. As Kendra got closer, she could see him better. The boy was slim, and good-looking, with tan, flawless skin, thin lips, and dark eyes. He looked upset, about what, Kendra couldn't guess. He smiled when he saw Kendra approaching, but she could see in his eyes that the smile was merely to mask his sadness.

"Hello Kendra. It's been a while." Gavin said, "Nice to see you."

"I wish that I could say the same thing." She responded.

"Listen, I know that you are still mad at me about the incident at Wyrmroost, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to kill me right now, but…"Gavin paused, "I need your help."

You? You, the great, feared, Demon Prince, Lord of Dragons, needs my help?" she sneered. She couldn't believe that she was actually being so brave that she was able to say that to Navarog.

"Please Kendra, I need to rescue her. What I've done, what I've sacrificed, you couldn't even begin to imagine what I was willing to do to save her. She's the only thing I've ever cared about." Gavin said, his smile vanishing. Kendra sensed actual sincerity in his voice.

"Okay, slow down. Who are you trying to rescue, and who has her?"

Gavin turned so that he was facing the sunset. He sank sown to the ground. "My little sister. She was kidnapped when a shade attacked us and killed our parents. We were very young at the time. The shade that took her was more powerful than most, and he had magic that others only dreamed of possessing. They called him "Prince among Shades". Dragons are tough, and incredibly difficult to kill, but we were no match for him. He killed my parents and took Aryanna as his prize. I remember the fear in her eyes as she called my name, but she was strong and refused to let me see her cry. I have never stopped searching for her."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you find your sister who was taken by a shade prince?" Kendra asked thoroughly confused. "And she's the only one who you've ever cared about? Kinda hard to believe."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, you're the Demon Prince, and I thought demons were incapable of love."

"I wasn't born a demon." Gavin pointed out. "Please Kendra. This has to work. Aryanna is very close to death, the shade has brought her to the point where she's giving up her will to live. I think that the only thing keeping her alive is my threats."

"Threats?" Kendra asked, wonder what kind of threats could be made to a person who had already lost everything.

"I told her that if she died, I'd kill myself. I told her not to do it; I told her that I would save her." He looked at Kendra, "After a dragon has endured tortures such as she's been subjected to, as long as they maintain their will to live, and as long as there is the smallest shred of hope, that dragon can keep going… but the second they lose their will to live… they'll die. You have to help. I really think that, if you and your friends help, we actually have a chance of saving her." There was actual sincerity in his voice. She couldn't believe that Navarog was actually asking for her help.

"Okay, but I'm not coming alone. I still don't trust you." Kendra finally said.

"I would question your sanity if you did." He responded.

"C'mon. Let's get inside."Kendra said.

Gavin hesitated, but followed.


	3. Chapter 3 Reading Navarog

Chapter 3-Reading Navarog

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been meaning to, but my schedule's been really crazy, and I'm taking summer school, so I don't get much free time to sit and write. So those of you who have been keeping up with the story so far great, and those of you who have reviewed thanks so much, I really appreciate them, but don't require them anymore. But still, please review!**

"Grandma! Grandpa! Could you come here?" Kendra called.

"Kendra? Is that you? What is it? What's wrong?" Grandma Sorenson called down. Gavin entered just as Grandpa Sorenson reached the bottom of the stairs. When he saw Gavin, Grandpa called up to his wife, "Ruth! Bring the crossbow!"

"Grandpa! We don't need the crossbow!" Kendra said. "Navarog needs our help."

"He needs our help! Of course! And the brownies just trashed the living room!" Warren said sarcastically, coming in from the living room, with Seth trailing close behind. Seth's eyes widened, but he remained quiet.

"Well then someone had better clean it up, because Kendra's not lying." Gavin said. "I need you guys to help me rescue my sister."

Warren looked at him confused.

Gavin continued, "The war is over, and since that rescue operation failed, I have another. I swear that this one won't start a war. At least, not in this realm." Gavin added grimly.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for trapping me in an extra-dimensional room with a yahtzee-obsessed hermit troll." Warren said.

"Sorry about that." Gavin replied looking guiltily at his feet.

"Wait, not in this realm! What do you mean by that!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Well, I know where the shade prince's fortress is, but it's in another realm. I know where the bridge to his realm is." Gavin explained.

"Shade prince?" Grandma Sorenson said she had her crossbow aimed at Gavin's chest.

"That's who has my sister." Gavin replied, ignoring the crossbow.

"Kendra is not going with you to fight a shade prince!" Bracken said, coming up from downstairs.

"Bracken." Gavin said through gritted teeth.

"Navarog."

"You two know each other?" Kendra asked, surprised.

"Who do you think put me in the dungeon at Living Mirage?" Bracken scowled.

"Bracken and I have met before. It wasn't pleasant."

"So, Navarog, it appears that you do have a heart after all." Bracken said sarcastically. "Or do you just want this poor girl who you're trying to pass off as your sister, because she is part of some master plan to enslave the world? Because, correct me if I'm mistaken, the last time I checked, demons can't love!"

"I wasn't born a demon, Bracken!" Gavin snapped back. "So yes, I am capable of love. And no, Bracken, Aryanna is really my sister. At least I love someone within my own species," Gavin laughed, "compared to you, Kendra is an infant! But I really do want to save Aryanna. If you don't believe me you can do your little pony-with-a-branch-super-glued-to-her-forehead, mind-reading trick."

Bracken scowled, "As a matter of fact, I think I will." He held his hands out palms-up; Gavin put his hands on Brackens, palms-down. "Tell me a lie."

"I'm a pretty unicorn." Gavin taunted. Bracken's face turned red.

"Now tell me something true."

"You loooooove Kendra." Gavin said, trying not to laugh as bracken's face turned even redder, which he didn't even think was possible.

"And you say I'm immature!" Seth said, turning to his sister, whose face was almost as red as Bracken's.

"Is Adrianna really your sister?" Bracken said, trying unsuccessfully to regain his composure.

"Her name is Arianna, and yes, she's my sister."

"Whatever. And you want us to help you rescue her from a powerful shade prince?"

"Yes."

"Is this a trap?" Bracken asked suspiciously.

"If it is, it's the shade's doing, not mine."

"Is any harm going to befall us?"

"I make no promises, but it won't be my fault if something does happen."

"Are you going to try to trade us for your sister's freedom?"

"No way! I'm not that stupid! Durza would never let her go willingly. We will have to kill him, but leave that to me."

"Last question, if we free her, is she going to try to kill us?"

"I cannot speak for my sister, but by the time that we get to her she will be too weak to even stand unsupported."

"The demon speaks the truth." Bracken said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Technically not a demon." Gavin said, glaring at bracken.

"How about we talk about this over dinner? Gavin, uh, Navarog, you can spend the night here if you like." Grandma Sorenson said.

"You can call me Gavin if it makes you more comfortable."

"Well would you like to spend the night here Gavin?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Gavin replied, trying to sound polite.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I may not be able to update for a while, sorry! Do you see that pretty button at the bottom of this page? That is a magic button. It will take you to magical and awesome places, like Fablehaven, and Wyrmroost, and Disney world, and uh… Burger King! So press the button! Please and thank you! **


	4. Aryanna's Story

Chapter 4- Aryanna's Story

**Hey everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for dropping off of the face of the earth for about a year. I've just started high school and things got incredibly crazy. You can blame my high school, and my hectic life for my disappearance. (you can blame Navarog too. It is his fault anyway…)**

**Navarog: Hey! It wasn't my fault!**

**Me: hush up dragon boy! Don't deny it! **

**Navarog: But…**

**Me: Don't make me go all ninja on you!**

**Navarog: You're not a ninja no matter how much Naruto you watch!**

**Me: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

**Navarog: crap…**

**Anyway, I don't own Eragon or Fablehaven, or in the above case, I don't own Naruto either. *cries***

**Special thanks to…**

**GreatIceDragon**

**AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree**

**Blahblahblibbityblah**

**Anon**

**Fizdazzle**

**Ledgendary WandererMario Man**

**JV**

**Power2thepen**

An awkward silence fell over the dining room, broken only by the occasional "pass the condiments". Bracken and Gavin were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table, with Kendra kicking them, trying to get them to stop on one side, and Seth on the other side, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Gavin felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked at Kendra who shrugged. Gavin glared at Bracken (again). "Stop kicking me Bracken!" he said, giving Bracken a sharp kick in the shin.

"It wasn't me!" Bracken said, returning the kick. "But that was!"

They both turned their glares to Seth who was unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter. "Seth!" Gavin growled.

"We already hate each other enough as it is! And you're being really immature!" Bracken said, annoyed.

"Sorry! It's just really quiet! I don't like it!" Seth said.

"So, you said that you two have met before?" Marla said, giving Seth a look, which he simply ignored.

"Yes, we had a rather long and violent history."

"It wasn't pleasant." Bracken agreed.

"Well then can you tell us about your sister and how she was kidnapped, Navarog?" Marla asked, changing the subject.

"My sister," he began "Aryanna, was taken years ago, like hundreds of years ago. If we were mortal, she was about five, I was about seven. Before Dragon Sanctuaries, we lived in small tribes, and together, we are almost impossible to defeat. But, the shade attacked so suddenly, we were completely off guard. We didn't have many options, it was fight or flee, and the second one was hardly an option, considering that fleeing isn't exactly in our nature. It was about two hundred men, and ten spell-casters, under Durza's command against seven adult dragons, and three or four adolescent dragons. If it wasn't for Durza, we would've won. It was a valiant fight, but we were still overwhelmed.

"Mother and Father told us to take our human form and to leave. Naturally, we hid, so that we could stay and watched. They flew into battle. They never came out. That was the last time I saw them alive. I later found their bodies among the fallen." He paused for a moment and lowered his gaze.

"It was Durza who felled the most dragons. He moved as if he knew where we were hiding. I ran from our hiding spot when he was within five feet away. I didn't care about my own safety, only about protecting Aryanna. The shade didn't bother much with me; he just forced me out of the way with magic. He walked to Aryanna, picked her up by the waist, and disappeared. She couldn't take her true form because he was pressing against a certain bone in her spine that prevents the transformation. It's a secret only known by the dragons. I don't know how he knew about it." He looked at each of them individually, "in other words, if any of you tell anyone…"

"We won't tell." Vanessa said, speaking for everyone.

"She was screaming for me as the shade took her away. I saw the fear in her eyes, she was terrified. We both were. I took my true form and lunged at the shade, in a last attempt to rescue her, but the shade had vanished.

"I've had dreams about her, I see Durza torturing her in the most horrific ways possible that even Gorgrog would find cruel. He would torture her, and her body would be covered in scars, she begs for mercy, but the shade is relentless; that is, until she gives him what he wants. I have not the faintest idea, as to what that is though.

"I could see the pain in her eyes, and I hear her cry out, but I can do nothing. I know that the dreams are real because my sister and I have this sort of, mental connection, an empathy link. We can see each other over vast distances and we can tell if the other is close to death. If she dies, the tie would be broken and I would be alerted immediately and I would be granted a last conversation with her. If she dies, I would still make the journey to avenge her death, and soon after, join her. She is the only family that I have left. I have to save her."

"You would really kill yourself to be with her!" Kendra said stunned. "You love her enough to die for her?"

"Yes, that much and more. She's my sister. She's the only one I have left. I've saved her life plenty of times, and she's stuck her neck out for me on more than one occasion."

There was a pause, and then everyone began murmuring to everyone else.

"So," Gavin interrupted, "what's the soonest that we can leave?"

"Well, Gavin, I hope that you realize that a trip like this takes some time, preparation, planning, and forethought." Grandpa Sorenson said.

"Yes, sir." Gavin responded solemnly, lowering his gaze. He knew that he wouldn't like the answer that was coming.

"But, seeing as your need is urgent, pick your team, you're leaving tomorrow."Grandpa said with a smile.

Gavin looked up, shocked. "Well in that case, there are a few people that I would like on the team. If there is anyone who does not want to join me other than Stan, Ruth, Scott, Marla, and Dale, say so now." The room remained silent, although it was obvious that Bracken was hoping that Kendra would speak up.

"Well then, I would like to include Seth,-"

"YES! Yea! The Demon Prince likes me better than you guys do! Ha! Yea! Wait is that a good thing?" Seth yelled, jumping out of his seat, fists in the air, startling everyone. "Uh, sorry."

"Um, anyways, I would like Seth, Kendra, Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, and as much as I dislike it, Bracken, and if you could get Raxtus, that would be appreciated. All of your talents will definitely be useful on this journey." Gavin said. He turned to Bracken and grinned. "And I am sure that Bracken would refuse to let Kendra go alone."

Bracken's face turned scarlet. He stood up, but before he could say anything, Marla Sorenson interrupted. "Now to the matter of where you are going to sleep Gavin."

"Let's set up his cot in a cell in the dungeon, say, maybe in the Quiet Box?" Bracken said, glaring at Gavin who returned the icy stare. Kendra put her hand on Bracken's shoulder, which seemed to calm him. He sat down. "Fine. You can set up the cot in my room. I still don't trust him. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"I'll go get the cot." Grandpa Sorenson said.

-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-

**That night**

The room was dark, and the night cast eerie shadows across the room. Bracken sat up. "So Navarog, you really care about this girl, what's her name? Aryanna? Enough to risk your life?"

"If you didn't get it earlier, yes. She's all I have. Before she was kidnapped, she was my whole world. I'd give anything to see her face again." Gavin replied from across the room.

"Can you tell me about the Shade?"

"This Shade, the Shade Prince, Durza, well first of all, he's no prince. Not a real one at least. It's like how I was labeled "Demon Prince". I'm not royalty, and I'm certainly not a demon. Durza is one of the most powerful shades in existence. The more powerful the shade, the more evil.

"He is different from the shades that you are familiar with. The shades here were born as magical creatures. Durza and others like him were all once mortal sorcerers who learned the arcane art of controlling spirits. They summoned evil spirits who were more powerful than they could control. The spirits possessed them, and made them shades. Shades have inhuman strength and reflexes, along with a vast array of powerful dark magic, so don't be fooled by his humanlike appearance."

"Humanlike appearance? Exactly how humanlike?"

"He looks like a normal human, aside from the fact that his eyes are maroon, and his hair is blood red. Other than that, he looks relatively human. But like I said, he has superhuman strength and speed, along with powerful dark magic." Gavin responded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much choice, now did you?" Gavin said sarcastically.

"How was releasing the demons from Zzyxx a rescue operation?" Bracken asked, ignoring Gavin's sarcasm.

"I was planning on opening the prison and storming the shade's fortress and rescuing Aryanna."

"But what would you do with the demons after you got your sister back?"

"After that, I couldn't care less about what happened to them. I guess I would have destroyed the gateway and trapped them in the shade's realm."

Bracken remained silent for a moment. "I guess that we'll have to work together on this one, won't we?"

"Mm-hm"

Bracken chuckled softly to himself. "Who would have thought? The son of the Fairy Queen helping Navarog, the Demon Prince of Dragons!"

"I suggest that you get some rest Bracken. This is going to be a long and perilous journey." Gavin said, turning face the wall. He didn't want to talk about anything that reminded him of Aryanna. He soon realized that he couldn't escape thoughts of his sister even in his sleep. That night, he saw his sister through their empathy link.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I promise that I will try to update regularly. I'll try to post at least once a month, I'll be able to update more regularly once summer break begins, but I will also be in summer school during the last half of the break. *sigh* keyboarding class is such a drag. Mandatory keyboarding classes can kiss my-**

**Navarog: OKAY! How about we end the chapter here huh? **

**Me: I was just gonna say butt… Why are you still here anyway?**

**Navarog: lets just end this chapter.**

**Me: fine. NAVAROG COMMANDS TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks! ;3 **


End file.
